


Insufferable

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: A small fluff piece with Loki Laufeyson.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Kudos: 56





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> A small fluff piece with Loki Laufeyson.

The mission had gone awry. It was a fairly simple ‘get information from target - and do not blow your cover’ one. Of course it had gone to shit. You were being chased by the target’s minions and you were running out of options to keep yourself hidden.

All of a sudden a flash of green appeared and you were being transported to another place.

Damn it!

He was supposed to stay in his place and only step in in case something went horribly wrong. He was back up. Now you were being “saved” and you wouldn’t hear the end of it. Just great.

…

The temporary hideout was some ratty old room of a motel. It wasn’t too bad but it wasn’t exactly ideal for two people who despised each other.

You looked around the room trying to figure out how you’d put maximum distance between the two of you for the night.

Of course there was only one bed. A tiny one at that, not even a king size. The sofa, if one could call it that, had the springs poking out and the fabric was moldy and torn in various places. That wasn’t an option.

You looked out the window to see a passageway lit in a golden yellow light, for any signs of men looking for you. There wasn’t a fly or a rustle of a leaf.

“I wouldn’t suggest poking your head out the window when there are people looking to capture you.” Loki’s smooth voice sounded from somewhere behind.

You couldn’t turn to look at him, not without losing your shit. So you kept quiet, kept your eyes focused on the dusty floor and sat in the chair by the window, pulling the curtains over.

Another ten minutes went by, without either or you saying a word. You were bouncing your left leg and tapping your fingers on the tiny table in front of you. A nervous habit you’d developed.

“You didn’t have to swoop in to rescue me, I had it under control.” You huffed, still not looking at him.

“Certainly didn’t look that way to me. You’re welcome, little one.” Loki kept his voice low, you figured he was hovering somewhere to your right. His comment made your head snap up.

“I said I had it under control. I didn’t need you. And I’d rather get captured than share a room with you.” You sneered.

Loki gave a humourless laugh before continuing, “Oh trust me, I had no intentions of doing so. But your precious Captain made me swear to protect you at all costs. I’m just following orders. Looks like the circumstances have forced us to spend the night in this motel, as you Midgardians call it.”

“You could’ve at least chosen two different rooms.”

“And leave you alone with your recklessness? It is quite clear you can’t be trusted to make a wise decision for yourself (Y/N).”

This infuriated you to no limits, your fists balled up at your sides, you stood up saying “How dare you speak to me like-”

“I have no interest in keeping up with your pointless argument. I managed to get some spare clothes before coming to your aid. I suggest you get changed and rest.” Loki interrupted.

You looked at the clothes in his outstretched hand and back to his face, glaring. You had no other option.

“I didn’t need rescuing.” You muttered as you snatched the clothes and stormed into the tiny bathroom.

…

You and Loki had never really gotten along. Ever since he’d joined the team, you had been at loggerheads. He always had something snarky to say, his attitude patronising. Every time you gave a suggestion during a team meeting, he’d make it a point to prove how your plan would fail and that it was stupid. Thor suggested that it was Loki’s twisted way of showing he cared about you, but you brushed it off. “He’s insufferable, nothing more” you’d always tell him. The good old ‘showing or telling I care about you’ still worked. Did he not have the courage to come out and say how he felt?

If at all that was what he was trying to do. You tried not to think about it too much. It did nothing but add to your frustration and annoyance towards the God.

…

You showered and changed into a far too large T shirt and shorts that Loki had brought from God knows where and stepped out into the room. Your mood still sour.

Loki was sitting cross legged on one side of the bed, arms crossed and eyes trained on you as you approached him.

“Not bad.” He commented

“Shut up Loki.”

You picked up two little pillows off the sofa and two off the bed and started placing them like a wall between you.

“You think I’m going to kill you in your sleep?” Loki asked looking at the pillow wall.

“No but I might if you get on my nerves again.”

Loki noticed you had no pillows left to put under your head, as you replaced them with your hand and turned away from him, and clicked the lamp off.

…

Sometime during the night, the pillows had ended up on the floor and you felt a warm body pressed up against your back and could feel faint breath on your neck. You opened your eyes and looked down to find Loki’s arm snaked around your middle.

You wanted to push him away but his grip was too tight.

“Get your hands off of me Loki.” You whispered as you gripped his wrist in attempt to move it away.

He turned on his back, removed his hand but didn’t wake up. You however were fully awake at this point.

You sat up to grab a bottle of water from the nightstand and downed half of it in one go. Walking over to the chair you sat down and folded your hands over the table and laid down your head.

You fell back asleep still on the chair, but your recurring nightmare decided to haunt you again.

Gasping for air, you jolted awake to find Loki kneeling beside you with a hand rubbing your back, trying to calm you down.

“It’s alright. Just a bad dream, you’re safe. I’ve got you (Y/N).” he kept whispering in your ear.

Still shaking, you looked at Loki with terrified eyes. His face was full of worry. He attempted to stand up but you flung your arms around him and hugged him tight.

He was startled but slowly wrapped both his arms around you and stood up taking you with him.

He picked you up bridal style and walked over to the bed and sat down with you in his lap.

“Sleep now, little one.” He stroked your hair and placed a soft kiss on your forehead.

You came to your senses and slowly got off his lap and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” You laid back down this time facing Loki. He watched you until you closed your eyes and drifted off.

…

The clock read 3:15 am as Loki stirred awake to notice the blankets being hogged off of his body.

You were fast asleep with your back to him once again, this time wrapped up in the blankets you were supposed to share.

He rolled his eyes before putting his arms around you and pulled your back towards his chest yet again and went back to sleep.

…

You woke up a few hours later, sheets tangled between your legs. It was 6:00 am as you rolled onto your left side to find Loki looking down at you with an amused expression on his face.

“You had a good sleep didn’t you.” He said.

“I wouldn’t call it good but it shall suffice I guess.” You replied sitting up.

“Oh it was good. The drool on my shirt speaks for itself.” Loki looked down to his clothing before smirking back up at you.

“I don’t drool, you must be delusional.” You grumbled but touched the corner of your mouth to check.

“I’m certainly not darling, you were the only person clinging onto me last night.”

“Shut up Loki.”

Darling, that made your heart flutter a little. You pushed those thoughts aside. You were ready to get the hell out of there.

“Insufferable” you mumbled under your breath as you made your way to the bathroom and closed the door behind you.


End file.
